Will a new life make the pain go away?
by Bilbo.Swaggins.Baggins
Summary: With a broken heart, clary tries to get over Jace with a new life, but will the pain be too much in the end or will Jace get to her in time before her new lifestyle gets the better of her?


CPOV

"So you really think we shouldn't be together?" I shouted, utterly shocked and struggling to make myself heard over strident and ear splitting music of the club.

"We're brother and sister Clary, we shouldn't be together in the first place" he sighed as if all the strength had left him.

"Well if that's how you feel then maybe I should leave" I turned on my heel and stalked away, my fury and outrage at its peak. I felt a hand clamp around my wrist and wrench me backwards.

"Please Clary, don't you understand?" Jace pleaded with me, his eyes begging me to understand.

"Oh I understand just fine, I guess you never even loved me" I left him standing there as I propelled my way through the crowded club. When I reached the club entrance I stiff armed my way through the door and out into the cool, breezy night.

I walked aimlessly for hours, tears streaming down my frozen cheeks, realizing now that I couldn't stomach going back to the institute and facing Jace day in and day out, knowing he didn't want to be with me. I glanced down at my watch and was surprised to find it was just after three in the morning. _where am I going to go? Where am I going to sleep tonight? _I asked my self countless amount of times as I continued to roam the deserted sidewalks. My mother and Luke now lived in Idris and was the reason I was now residing in the institute.

My stomach grumbled and realised I hadn't eaten since before we left for the club. I rummaged through my jeans pocket for some money I could use and came up with a twenty dollar note, although food would have to wait until morning since everywhere had closed for the night.

I walked for another ten minutes whilst thinking to myself. The idea hit me like a tonne of bricks,_ I will leave town and start anew. but will a new life make the pain go away?_

JPOV

I stared at Clary's retreating form stunned in place. The hurt and anger written on her face had torn a hole in his heart. He hadn't realised he could hurt her like that, hadn't understood the pain it would cause her. Her last words to him echoed in his head,

"_I guess you never even loved me"_

Oh if only she knew the pain she had inflicted upon him with those seven words. He loved her like nothing she could imagine and breaking up with her was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but it was necessary! They were brother and sister! It was incest! But did it matter? Did he only break up with her in fear of what others would think? He had to make this right.

I pushed my way through the pulsating crowd. When I opened the door a blast of the frigid night air hit me. I headed for the institute at a flat out run, hoping to catch up with Clary and apologise my sorry ass for breaking up with her and, if need be, beg on my knees for her to take me back. Yeah I know what your thinking, the great Jace Wayland brought to his knees by a girl, who'd have guessed.

I pushed through the gates of the institute and rode the elevator. When I emerged I ran smack into Isabelle.

"Where's Clary, I gotta talk to her" I panted, quite pathetically, for a shadow hunter. I couldn't hear myself for the pounding of my heart and barely heard Isabelle's reply.

"I dunno" she sucked on her ice cream popsicle, "Wasn't she with you, dumbass?"

"Wait, she's not here?" I grasped Isabelle firmly by the shoulders and shook her frantically, "She should be here by now she left before me"

"J-A-A-A-CE- , S-Stop ShA-A-A-k-I-I-N-G M-E-E-E!" Isabelle sputtered.

"Oh sorry" I muttered.

"Now what's this all about" she asked whilst fixing her askew shirt. I explained to Isabelle the whole scene at the club and how iv come to apologise. Alec and Isabelle are the only two people other than Clary and myself who know of Clary and I's relationship.

She smacked me upside the head, "Ow what was that for?" I complained rubbing my now throbbing head.

"You are such a douche" she said.

"Yeah I know. Now where is she?" I asked again.

"Well lets wait up for her. Maybe she took a walk to clear her head?" Isabelle supplied.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what she's done" we waited into the early hours of the morning for Clary to come home. She never did.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think? is it any good or is it really rubbish. reveiw and let me know, some constructive critisism is welcomed. this is my first Mortal Instruments fic so be nice. if i get enough reviews i might add in a lemon but i need the reveiws people! hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


End file.
